


Unexpected

by ImperfectlyFlawed



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cheating, Child Abuse, F/M, Fights, No Isle of the lost, Underage Drinking, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectlyFlawed/pseuds/ImperfectlyFlawed
Summary: Descendants AU -"Mom?" "Something bad happened. . .""Mom, please call me."  "I'm sorry. ."Mal never expected her life to such a drastic turn when she got to her new school, OH but it did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I tried to take descendants and turn it in to a realistic version so no magic, no isle of the lost, they all live in Auradon but Mal lived in a different area. 
> 
> I also tried to take their parents relationships In the movie and put a more serious look on it, so this story is definitely going to have serious issues like child abuse. 
> 
> So this is Bal, Jevie, so Carlos is going solo in this fic.
> 
> I made Mal and Maleficent's last name 'Davis' because Bertha didn't fit for a last name (I know they don't have last names) and like I said I want this to be realistic so the school can't just call them by their first names. I got the last name 'Davis' from one of the guys who helped create Maleficent's character. Smart, right?
> 
> Mei-Shang (Ming) is Lonnie but I didn't like that name for her so I changed it.  
> ★★★

* * *

 

Ah, it was the middle of fall with a crisp breeze in the air as the young girl's feet crushed the fiery leafs as she walked on the concrete. Mal shivered as she took a hit from her cigarette and huddled into her leather jacket that wasn't providing enough warmth. _I really need to buy a warmer jacket_.

Mal was walking back home from the park with a small frown on her face, she wanted to get out of the house so she went to the park since she was still upset about having to go to a new school. _I mean it's only been a week since school started_.

The park was fine until she saw a mother and daughter playing on the swings and suddenly she felt the need to leave. Her mother was never like that with her growing up. Mal barley remembers her mother being in her childhood, just her telling Mal to leave her alone when she was working - which was always.

Mal sighed as she put the cigarette out. Her purple locks swung in the wind as she sped up. _No need to pity yourself, Mal_. A sixteen year old shouldn't be smoking cigarettes, she knew that but that didn't stop her from doing it.  _It's a stress reliever - not that I have much to stress over. . ._

She was still upset she got expelled from her old school, she'd gotten into a fight with some brainless redhead when said girl's boyfriend said he and Mal had sex, when of course they didn't.

Mal didn't care about the rumor though, she knew she didn't have sex with him. The school didn't even hear her side of the story but since she's had former incidents she got kicked out and all the redhead got was a warning. Mal's convinced they've been wanted to kick her out but didn't have a reason too.

When Mal finally arrived home she saw her mom's car in the driveway and her frown grew. Her mom didn't bat a lash when she found out what happened. She simply said okay and quickly enrolled her in a new school. No discipline at all. She was only mad she had to leave work early.

Mal walked up to the front door and opened it slowly, when she had got to the living room - no surprise - her mom was in her office. "Mom?" Mal called up the stairs. Of course she was already in her office.  _Can't keep her away. . ._

Her mom worked so much that she made a great amount of money at work so Mal never had to worry about money or get a job, there was always food in the house and sometimes her mom let her get whatever she want when she didn't feel like being bothered. That's another reason why Mal didn't like to complain about her life. **_It could be worse_** , she always told her self.

"I'm busy, Mal!" Her mother yelled back and Mal just nodded to herself, she was used to this behavior. Her mom worked so much she'd sometimes forget to eat and when Mal leaves the house or when Mal's at school.

The sixteen year old went into their nicely furnished living room and threw her jacket on the living chair and plopped down on the couch then kicked her feet up on the coffee table with a huff.

Mal wasn't as bummed as she was when she first found out she got expelled, it's not like she had friends at her old school or anybody liked her there - not that she cared of course.  _I like being alone_  . . .

Not that she knew what it was like to be accompanied by others.

Mal reached over to grab the remote and started to flick through the channels until she found a show that caught her interest, Criminal Minds. Mal loved that show, the suspense, the profiling and even the background stories of the unsubs, everyone has a reason for being the way they are. . .  Even if the reason is petty. Not to mention the cute nerd that Mal liked.

Mal sat and watched 3 episodes before she started to get tired - which was weird since it was only seven o'clock - but oh well, Mal forced herself up and trudged upstairs then to her room and closed the door.

Mal looked around her room, this was where she would usually spent her time when she wasn't at the park since she didn't have anyone to hang out with, in her huge, dark wooden bed with its colorful baubles on each bedpost and velvet canopy that hung over top.

Mal was always alone - growing up and now - Mal's mother left her father when she was just born and refused to let him see her, Mal heard he even took her to court by the judge choose in her mom's favor. Mal was an only child and she didn't have an relatives she could spend time with since her mom was an only child as well.

The purple haired girl kicked her shoes off and sulked to her bed and flopped down on it with a bounce. She was exhausted and she didnt know why. "Guess I'll take a . . ." she yawned, " a short nap."

Unfortunately, it wasn't short and Mal woke up at five o'clock in the morning and she was pissed because she couldn't go back to sleep so she just stared at the ceiling.

Mal waited a good hour or so before getting up from her bed, she went into her personal bathroom and washed her face. She made her way to the window in her room that showed the front of her house. Mal wasn't shocked to see her mom's car wasn't in the driveway.

No “Good Morning, Mal.” or “Have a great day at school”? Mal shook her head and rolled her eyes at the thought, she knew better.

* * *

 

Walter Elias High, the huge sign on the school said. _Home away from home_. The big building was covered in autumn leafs and the bare tree branches danced in the wind since it was a very windy morning. Ben sighed sadly as his mother parked the car and got out the car along with his mother and started to walk to the schools entrance.

Ben frowned as he eyed the school doors, ever since he found out Audrey was cheating in him he's been real bummed lately - I mean, who wouldn't be? Him and Audrey were together for two years and she just threw it away, Ben would've preferred her breaking up with him instead of having to find out she was cheating.

His mom must've noticed the frown on his face because she rubbed his shoulder for reassure. "You'll be fine, pumpkin." Ben smiled at her and nodded.

Ben loved that his mom worked at the school, not just because he was a momma's boy but because if he ever needed advice he'd know exactly where to go. Ben's mother, Belle, worked as the school's Librarian while his Father, Adam, worked as a project manager for some company.

As they entered the school they went their separate ways, his mom went to the administration's office and Ben went to his locker. While he was walking he had seen a couple of his friends, Aziz and Timothy. They met in third grade and have been irreparable since then.

"Ben!" Aziz greeted as he slapped Ben's hand roughly and Timothy did the same - just not as hard. Aziz was the confident, outspoken friend who never knew when to be quite and Timothy was the timid, understated friend who knew exactly what to say and when, that's why Ben went to Timothy instead of Aziz after the Audrey situation.

"Hey guys. ." Ben greeted back lamely, the two shared a look before they began to walk with Ben to his locker.

Aziz rolled his eyes, "Are you still bummed about Audrey? We - I- I told you she wasn't any good." He questioned with no type of sympathy at all as they walked beside Ben and Timothy hit his shoulder, "Ow!"

Ben turned to him with a half smile, "Yeah, I'm over it." He tried to sound sure but he wasn't fooling himself so he definitely wasn't going to fool them.

The two didn't believe him for a second, "It's okay not be over it - I mean it was a two year relationship, you can't just erase that." Timothy comforted and sent a glare Aziz's way who put his hands up in defence.

Ben felt a little better after Timothy said that, at least he didn't feel like a complete bitch for still being upset about the whole situation, I mean how would Aziz feel if he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him? Guess that's why he didn't "do" relationships. . .

Ben reached this locker and started to stuff all the books he didn't need until next period inside and closed the door, and the last person he expected was there.

Audrey. The girl who broke his heart. The girl who he gave is heart just for her to take it and stomp on it. The girl who he dedicated two years to just for her to cheat.

"Hey, Ben!" She beamed and put her hand on his arm, "You've been ignoring my calls - I was worried. . "

The three boys looked at her like she had grown another head. "Uh, Audrey, I think you've got the wrong Ben, " Timothy said and Aziz stifled a laugh.

"Knowing her - I wouldn't be surprised. . ." Aziz whispered to himself.

Ben was shocked, did she not remember the heated argument they got into five days ago? Some hurtful things were said so it'd be hard not to remember.

Audrey rolled her eyes at the two boys, "Can you two idiots mind your business?"

Aziz couldn't help but burst out laughing. "This girl is really crazy." He laughed out and Timothy hit him again.

"We're going to give you two some privacy. ." Timothy announced and dragged Aziz along with him as Audrey turned to face Ben with a confused look.

Ben just stared at her, trying his hardest not to get mad,  "Audrey, we broke up. . ." He said but she didn't seem to care.

"I know but I want to get back together," Audrey beamed and leaned in for a kiss but Ben was quick to move away.

Ben was heated and let out an irritated sigh, "You're unbelievable, Audrey!" The other students who happened to be in the hallway were now staring at them - even Aziz and Timothy who were a few lockers down.

Audrey looked shocked, she had never heard Ben raise his voice - let alone at her, "What do you mean?" She asked in a quiet voice trying to seem innocent plus she didn't think the whole school needed to know their business.

Ben clenched his fits, "You cheated on me and now you're acting like you didn't do anything wrong!" Ben exploded, of all the idiotic things Audrey had done - this had to be the stupidest. If she wanted to be with him why cheat in the first place?

Audrey just stood there, she didn't know what to say or do, time seemed like it was frozen and she felt embarrassed, ashamed and even a little sorry. Ben just exposed her and she could feel the looks the judgemental looks the students were giving her as she stood. "I-" He cut her off.

"Save it." Ben stormed off to meet up with his two friends who were standing a few feet away.

"There you go, Ben! Tell that bitch off!"  Aziz approved and fist bump the air while Ben just stared into nothing feeling quite upset at the whole ordeal.

Timothy rolled his eyes at Aziz's insensitivity, "Let's get to class, B." He said as he patted Ben's back, Ben nodded and he and Timothy went to class since Aziz didn't have the same first hour.

Aziz frowned slightly, "See you guys at lunch?" He called out but they didn't answer as they disappeared up the stairway.

* * *

 

When Mal had finally arrived at Walter Elias High - she was late and it wasn't her fault, the bus came 15 mintues late . . . not to mention the ten minute drive to the school from her house and the stops along the way.

By time Mal entered the school nothing but tiny whispers from the few students who weren't in class yet were heard until her combat boots squeaked against the cold tile in the quiet hallway, suddenly all eyes were on her. People eyed her up and down and Mal instantly self-conscious but continued to walk with her head high.

Mal tried her best to not trip as she walk, all the stares made her feel prone to falling on her face. Heel toe, heel toe, she repeated in her head. Going to a new school is the worst, you don't know anybody, instant judgement and you don't know where your classes are. Speaking of. .   _Mr Higgin's class . . . Now where is that?_

Mal reached inside her bag and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper, she unraveled it and read it. It was her school schedule and it said that Mr Higgins class is in the second floor. _Okay, shouldn't be too hard_. Mal avoided the stares as she tried to find the stairs that lead to the other floors. She had found it once she rounded the corner and there they were, right in her face.

She had passed the stairs with ease, she didn't trip once. She began walking around trying to find the door to the class room until she ran into something - or should she say . . . someone?  Mal didn't drop any books or random loose papers for him to help her pick them up but once she saw his face she wished she did.

"My bad. ." The boy apologized half-assed but Mal didn't care, "Are you okay?" He asked once he realized she was just spaced out staring at him.

All Mal could do was nod pathetically, the boy was so cute he short circuited her brain. Mal wasn't one to normally fawn over boys (unless they were on TV) but he sure did deserve it and Mal actually felt embarrassed and glad that she ran into a boy as gorgeous as him.

The boy heard Mal's thoughts because he looked her up and down and suddenly smirked. "I'm Chad." He said with a perfect smile with his perfect white teeth, Mal never thought perfect people existed . . . until she saw him, of course.

"Mal. ." She responded with a dumb grin on her face. _Get it together, Mal!_ This wasn't her first encounter with the male species but she sure was acting like it.

Mal never did dating. She never had a crush on anybody and now all of a sudden she's weak at the knees for a boys she just met.  _Oh boy . . ._

"You're a new Junior, right?" The gorgeous Chad asked, Mal thought it was a stupid question but it didn't bother her for a second she was still in awe at how breathtaking this boy was, "I'd remember a seeing a pretty face like yours.. . "

Mal couldn't help but blush, ignoring the fact that he's probably used that line a thousand times on a thousand different girls, "Yeah, I'm looking for Mr. Higgins' class . ." Mal answered sheepishly.

The boy's face lit up, "Well, it's your lucky day because I know exactly where that's at!" Chad exclaimed and Mal couldn't help but giggled.  _He's so cute._

"Thank god because I was wondering around like a lost puppy." Mal said as he began to lead her towards the classroom with that sexy smirk still in his face.

"A cute lost puppy. ." And she's blushing again, this is totally not in her nature. Mal was a high schooler who didn't date, not some middle school girl with some crush.

Once they arrived outside the classroom, he leaned forward and brushed a strand of her purple hair behind her ear. "If you need me for any more assistance, just - uh - let me know." He smirked and began his walk back to his classroom.

Mal swooned as she watched him walk, after he disappeared behind around a corner she realized she was late for class, walking into class late is the also the worst. Since I'm already late i might as well just wait it- ugh no. she turned around and faces the door and let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

 

Ben kept his head down for most of the class, unless the teacher was saying something important, which most of the time he wasn't. Timothy would whisper to him and try to check on him but he just whisper back a lame reply.

Ben still couldn't believe Audrey, she just decided that she wanted him back after she cheated on him? His heart ached but he wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Aziz.

The sound of the door being opened made Ben's head (along with everybody else) shoot up, and Ben gawked at the person who entered the room.  _She's Beautiful. . ._

She looked embarrassed as she brushed her purple tresses out of her face, obviously because she was late. She then whispered something to Mr Higgins and he nodded his head before he pointed towards the desks.

 _I hope she sits next to me._  It's like the gods were listening to him because she looked over all the desks and the only seats available was one in the back or the one next to Ben. He tried his hardest not to smile as he quickly shot his head down so he didn't seem like he was staring for too long.

Mr Higgins went back to teaching as soon as  the beaut settled into her seat, Ben wanted to make a move but she seemed out of his league. I just got out of a relationship less than a week ago.  _Give it time, Ben._

Ben decided that stealing glances at her when she wasn't paying attention wasn't creepy and sure enough better than actually saying something to her.

Ten minutes passed, "Hey.." it was a small whisper and Ben's head shot in the direction it came from . . . At  _her._

Ben raised his eyebrows at the girl, "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" She asked and gestured towards the mechanical pencil in her hand. "This just doesn't want to work. ."

All Ben could do was stare at her, her voice sounded like an angel - not that he knew what they sounded like - her purple locks raised perfectly messy (if thats a thing. . .) on her shoulders and her beautiful piercing green eyes made him feel like he wasn't even worthy of even a mere glance.

Ben nodded and reached around inside his book bag until he pulled out another mechanical pencil and handed it to her and his hand touched hers slightly. Even her hands are soft and perfect.

The girl smiled gratefully, "Thank you. ." She whispered before turning back to her desk.

God, don't get this boy started on her smile, there were too many adjectives that could be used to describe her smile.  Okay, he sounded like he was in love . . . with her physical features at least.

Ben slowly turned his head back to the teachers trying to pay attention but all he could think about was the girl sitting next to him. Ben tried his hardest not to think about her, seeing as he just got out of a relationship but he couldn't help it.  _Ugh._

* * *

 


	2. 2

* * *

_W_ _hat am I going to do with this boy . ._ Evie thought to herself as she seen her best friend limping towards her. Evie thought of all the possible scenarios and quickly debunked them before he approached her.

Carlos, Evie's best friend. They met when they were freshmen - on the first day of school actually - and they've been close ever since. People found it weird that they were close, The popular girl and the nerd, but they weren't that, Evie was just Evie who people happened to like and Carlos was just Carlos who happened to be really smart. 

Carlos was like a little brother to her, she always made sure to look out for him, and everybody knew never to mess with him because they'd have to go through her.

"Hey, Evie!" Carlos greeted as he tried to play off his limp but Evie knew him too well.

Evie put her hand on her hips and looked at him disapprovingly, "What happened?"

Carlos looked confused, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Evie grew concerned, usually Carlos would make some joke about how he tripped on a rock or ran into a door but he seemed like he was genuinely trying to cover something up, "You know what I'm talking about, Carlos. ." She said but he just looked at her still 'confused'.

Evie rolled her eyes, "The limp." She said and pointed at it.

Carlos looked at everything expect her, "Oh, That? I fell down the stairs this morning, I was rushing. . ." He said nervously and scratched his neck.

Evie was actually offended, did he really think she couldn't tell when he was lying and did he honestly make that slip up? "You fell down the stairs?" He nodded.

"Right but your house doesn't have stairs. . ." Evie pointed out and Carlos' eyes grew wide and a flash there was a flash of panic at his idiotic mistake but quickly thought of another excuse.

"Did I say stairs? I meant the show-. . ." Carlos tried to cover up but Evie cut him off and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Did one of those guys hurt you?" She asked in a low whisper. Early this year a group of guys tried to hurt Carlos after coming as gay but Evie got there just in time before they could lay a finger on him.

"No! No! Not the- I just fell. . really, Evie I'm fine." Carlos assured and shook his head, Evie gave up and nodded though Carlos didn't know she noticed his mistake of almost saying 'not them'.

"If someone was hurting you, you'd tell me, right?" Evie asked in a sincere tone, Carlos only nodded meekly.

Evie gave him a small smile, "I - uh, gotta get to class . . " Carlos said before limping off to class and Evie just watched him with a bad feeling in her gut.

 _He would tell me if somebody was hurting him. . . Right?_ She shook her head and tried to imagine him slipping in the shower but she couldn't see it but it's possible. Evie tried to shake the thought from her head as she started to walk to class.

* * *

 

Mal's first day wasn't as uninteresting as she thought it'd be and she met a few people, _Chad_ , of course was one of those people, Uma, she and Mal had third and forth hour together and she actually helped Mal find most of her classes and Aria, she was a bubbly redhead who was eager to let Mal cut in front of her at lunch. 

It was time for her second hour and this time Mal made sure she wasn't late (Chad wasn't around to distract her, Sadly..)  when's she arrived at class there were only a few people there, guess this time she was early. She took a seat next to a boy with gorgeous long brunette hair who was on his phone and Mal had to admit his hair looked a lot better than hers.

Finally the rest of the class arrived and the teacher told everyone to put they're phones away and started teaching.

 _Oh. My. Fucking. God._ Mal thought her head was going to explode, Mr. Winfield talks so damn slow it's mind blowing. Mal knows she should be writing notes but she just can't focus while he's talking so slow.

"Oh my god. . . " Mal groaned and looked around at the rest of the class and seen that everybody else seem content and was actually taking notes.

The boy next to her let out a quiet laugh and looked up from his desk and at her, "You'll get used to it. ." He whispered with a smug look on his face.

Mal rolled her eyes because talking  wasn't helping her concentration, "Get used to what?" She whispered a quiet whisper annoyed.

"Mr Winfield's talking. . . I can sense your irritation." He laughed and Mal actually giggled and was about to say something until Mr Winfield caught them talking.

"Davis and Argrabah! How many times do I have to tell you kids not to talk in class!" Even his yelling was slow and the two kids tried to hold on their laughter.

After Winfield went back to teaching the long haired brunette leaned over to Mal, "I'm Jay. . " He whispered.

Mal smiled, "Mal. ."

* * *

 

The smell of dusty old books was Ben's favorite scent, it always reminded him of his mother - not that she smelled dusty and old. . But with her love for books and the big library in their house where she always spent her free time, the smell or even the sight of books made him think of his mother.

Ben was in the school's library talking to his mother about Audrey, he's never really seen his mom angry before but when he told her about what Audrey said to him he could've sworn smoke came out her ears for a spilt second.

"I raised you well so I don't have to worry about you putting your hands on a woman," His mother said as she caressed his cheek, Ben smiled at the touch and nodded inwardly.

"Sometimes I wish you had a older sister because I know I won't put my hands on a child. . . but if worse comes to worse." Ben looked at her with wide eyes until she started to laugh and he did as well.

His mom kissed his forehead, "I just hate the fact that you're hurting over her. ." She confessed sadly, "I always told you she wasn't any good." Ben couldn't help but think back to what Aziz had said yesterday.

Suddenly Ben remember that they weren't at home in their library but at school and he looked at his phone to check the time, "Oh, crap, my next class is about to start!" He exclaimed and quickly jumped off the table and grabbed his book bag and shrugged it onto his shoulders.

"Don't rush yourself, bunny," Ben smiled at the nickname his mom had came up with a long time ago, "Just tell them you were with me, they won't write you up." She then kissed his cheek and was out the door.

* * *

 

The hallway was crowned with students rushing to get to their next class, Evie was too, until she caught a glimpse of a familiar face attempting to go down the stairs. She quickly rushed over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him.

Carlos let out an irritated sigh, "I don't need help, **Evie**. ." He stated and tried to move away from her but with his sore leg he couldn't .

"I don't care, **Carlos** ," Evie said wholeheartedly and continued to help when down the stairs, "Don't want you to fall again. . ." Evie was sure he could hear that she didn't believe his story.

Carlos eyes widen in panic but he quickly calmed himself, he tried his hardest to remove himself from her grip and succeeded but ended having to catch himself on the rail, "I don't need your help." He said angrily and limped away in a huff.

Evie sighed. _This isn't Carlos._ She turned around started to walk to her next class until she heard someone call her name.

"Evie!"

She turned her head to where it came from and it was her friend Audrey walking up to her with a smile on her face, she's the last person Evie wanted to see after what she heard happened with Ben. Although she and Ben weren't close she still didn't think he deserved to get cheated on but Audrey is her friend.

"Oh, Hey Audrey. . . " Evie greeted with a tone that seemed to be distant, she guessed Audrey noticed because she frowned instantly.

Audrey sighed, "I take it you heard about yesterday?" She asked, looking down at her feet ashamedly.

Evie gave a mere nod, "Yeah, the whole school has. . .  " She trailed off when she noticed Audrey's face become even sadder.

Evie looked around and pulled Audrey along to walk with her, "Why did you do it?" Evie whispered in a low voice and she frowned when she saw Audrey eyes fill with tears.

"I-I don't know! I was feeling lonely and Ben wasn't giving me any attention. . ." Audrey sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes, "God, that makes me sound horrible. ." She whispered to herself.

Evie didn't know what to say because she what she did was horrible and she didn't want to lie so all she did was rub Audrey's arm trying to comfort her until she heard Audrey laugh sadly.

"What?" Evie asked with a small smile, hoping that she wasn't as sad anymore and found something funny to take her mind off of it.

Audrey moved away from her and looked up, "You think I'm horrible but unlike everybody else in this school you don't have the balls to say it to my face. . " She turned away and crossed her arms.

Evie's smile dropped, "That's not true. " _That was a lie._

Audrey just shook her head, "Leave me alone, Evie." Evie nodded her head meekly even though she knew Audrey couldn't see her and turned around and walked to class with a huge frown on her face.

 _What's up with my friends today. ._ Evie knew that Audrey being mad at her was sorta her fault but Carlos just snapped at her for no reason at all.

* * *

 

It was their last class of the day and Mal and Jay walked out of the classroom together laughing at a joke Jay had told her, Mal likes him - not in that way - but he seems cool and he's **really** funny. So far all the people Mal's met have been pretty cool and fun - and it's crazy to think that Mal has actually made some potential friends since at her old school nobody would even give her the time of day. 

As they were talking Jay's phone went off in his pocket and he quickly went to retrieve it, "Oh, my dad's here and I have to go to work, I'll see you tomorrow. . " He said after looking at his phone for a spilt second.

Mal furrowed her eyebrows, "You work?" She asked realized then it was dumb question when Jay laughed.

"Yeah, I work at my dad's thrift store Monday through Thursday after school," Jay paused and looked her up and down, taking note of her rugged boots and purposely dinghy jacket before continuing, "You should check it out, it seems like your style. . "

Mal looked at her clothes and back at him confused, "Is that an insult?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Jay laughed, "No, I think your styles cool and unique." She thanked him and smiled sheepishly, they said their goodbyes and Mal watched as he disappeared into a crowed of students.

_Time to go home. ._ Mal wished she had friends so she could go over their house instead of going home and being alone because regardless if her mom is there she still feels . . . .  alone.

Mal walked out the school with a small frown on her face, she didn't really wanna go home.


End file.
